New Jedi Rewrite
by sageof6way
Summary: This is the rewrite with added contents
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi rewrite

I have an idea in my head about a crossover

Chapter 1 The Jedi Ninja

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Coruscant Jedi Temple

Twelve people were sitting the council room in a circle in the middle was a blond haired man with black Jedi tunic and a lightsaber on his waist. Next to him was a young Togruta with two lightsabers on her waist. She was wearing bright red and orange clothing; by the looks she looked about thirteen if not younger.

A black Jedi spoke "Skywalker the council wants you to investigate a ripple in the force; it was powerful enough to warrant our attention," said the Jedi.

Anakin bowed "yes master but which planet is it on?" asked the Jedi knight

The man took out a hologram "it's in this system cluster, very close to the unknown regions," he said.

Skywalker bow once again "I will get to it Master Windu," he said as he left with his student.

They get to the hanger and walk on to the ramp, sitting in the pilot's seat was Skywalker and his student Asoka Tano was in the co-captains seat.

In the valley of the end

The battle at the historic site was nearly over the former friends unleashed their most powerful attacks destroying the mountain.

On one side was a raven haired boy but he looked demonic with wing protruding out of his back and he looks grey on his whole face and body. The other was blond haired boy with a cloak of red and orange energy in the shape of a fox with one tail.

"Sasuke I am bringing you back even if I have to break every bone in your body," shouted the blond.

Sasuke looks at him "why; why do you go so far for me?" asked Sasuke as he pushed the blond back with his attack.

Naruto grits his teeth "because we're friends and I will not allow you to be possessed by that snake freak," he shouted. That statement caused Sasuke to loosen his attack and get slammed in to the cliff, knocking him out.

Naruto stands up and smiles "I sense Kakashi-sensei good," thought the young ninja. A man with silver hair defying gravity runs to Naruto "Are you alright did you stop Sasuke?" he asked as he checked the blond for massive injuries. He sighed as he found out Naruto only has a shoulder wound. Naruto turns his head "make sure Sasuke is alright," said Naruto with panting breath.

Kakashi turns to his other student and glares at the knocked out genin "he should be lucky that I don't kill him for betraying the leaf," said Kakashi as he pick up Sasuke not to gently.

Naruto stood up with difficulty but his head snapped in the direction to Rice Country "Shit, Kakashi-sensei get Sasuke and leave Orochimaru is coming with back up," said the blond. Kakashi hesitates "I am not leaving you Naruto," he shouted as Naruto walks to intercept the sound leader.

Kakashi closes his one eyes a silently weeps "forgive me Naruto," he thinks as he shunshins away. Naruto turns around and face the Snake Sennin "you will not get the Sharingan Orochimaru; Kakashi left with Sasuke," said Naruto as about ten curse mark warriors appear with Kabuto behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looks like he is about to blow a gasket "you foiled my plans boy for the last time," shouted the snake master as he draws his sword.

Naruto take out a scroll and put blood onto it and a cylinder object appears in his hand "Never thought I would have to use this since the third gave it to me," thought Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto come here," said an older man with a grey goatee and a red and white robe with the Hokage hat behind him. A younger Naruto looking about five runs up "what is it Jiji?" he asked. _

_The older man smiles and took out two objects. One was a cube with some kind of writing but it glowed blue, the second was a small cylinder object. "These object belonged to your family, your Grandfather Kaunda Uzumaki was part of a galactic peacekeeping force called Jedi; I don't know much but the two objects are a holocron which your mother told me only you can open it as it contains knowledge useful to you the second item is the weapon of his people called a lightsaber," said Sarutobi_

_Naruto was drooling "however I am not giving you this weapon until you prove you self worthy for safety reasons, I want you to study the holocron and learn everything you can in it I will then want you to perform what you learned," said Sarutobi. _

_Naruto turned and face the leader "I shall do as you request Jiji," he said, he leaves the office a minute later,_

_The third looks sadden "I want him to have some kind of fighting chance in this world," thought the Hokage_

_Flashback end_

Naruto twirls the handle in his hand and with a snip hiss he activates it and an orange blade comes out.

The ten curse mark warriors charge Naruto "Naruto felt sorrow for the lives he is about to take knowing they are innocents forced to become experiments. Naruto charges the ten using no jutsu he cuts them all down with his blade but is feeling sick about what he did. He forces the feeling down and sees Orochimaru pushing chakra in his blade

Orochimaru swing and Naruto blocks the blow and spins and kicks Orochimaru, Kabuto charges but is cut down immediately.

Orochimaru tries to stab Naruto but the blond ducks under and almost cut Orochimaru in half uppercut sweep of his blade.

Near the border of Rice and Fire country as metallic ship lands in the forest and Skywalker and Asoka step out. Anakin feels the force and senses the pulse of the force two miles away.

The two run in the direction hoping to complete the mission ahead of schedule.

Naruto and Orochimaru were still in the middle of the dance of death.

Orochimaru gets a lucky shot and pierces Naruto other shoulder forcing him to drop the lightsaber. Naruto collapses on his knees arms partially immobile. Orochimaru walks up slowly and casually "you fought well but you have lost this battle," said the Snake Sennin as he raises his sword over his head ready to strike Naruto down.

Naruto looks up and smirks "do I get any last words?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru smirked "No I don't think that's necessary," he said. He is then flung back by an invisible force. Orochimaru gets back up "what the hell was?" he asked.

Naruto gets up on wobbly leg "that was my bloodline of the Uzumaki," said Naruto.

Orochimaru eyes widen "what is it called?" he asked interested.

Naruto narrows his eyes "it's known as the force," said Naruto as Orochimaru is flung back again.

Anakin and Asoka come to the valley and see the damage to the field "master I have a bad feeling about this," said the Togruta. Anakin and Asoka head snap toward fire country "you sense that Asoka?" asked the young knight. Asoka nods her head fearfully "it's powerful but warm as well," she said.

The two head towards the massive pulse. They get there and see a thirteen year old boy using the force and flung a sick looking man into the wall. The man gets up as Anakin and Asoka walk out to get a view of the battle. The man turns his head and shunshins to the Jedi's location he catches Anakin off guard and kicks him and chops Asoka in the neck and grabs her as a hostage he then shunshins back to Naruto location with a knocked out Asoka.

Naruto eyes widen "cowered," said Naruto as he kneels "Damn the blood loss and the injuries I received from Sasuke are getting to me," thought Naruto.

Orochimaru throws three shurikens but they are flung back Anakin steps out "let my padawan go," he said while waving his hand to the right. Orochimaru releases Asoka as she falls to the floor.

Anakin waves his hand again "you will retreat," he said.

"I shall retreat" said Orochimaru as he leaves.

Anakin turns around and sees a kneeling Naruto "your wounds are serious is there a village nearby?" asked Anakin.

Naruto point farther into the Land of Fire "that way there is a village twenty miles away," said Naruto.

Anakin walks toward Naruto and offers his hand but Naruto shakes his head and point to Asoka "she is knocked you will need to help her," said Naruto as red chakra surround Naruto healing some of fatal injuries.

Anakin senses the dark sides when that happened he puts his hand on his lightsaber "are you sith?" he asked with narrow eyes.

Naruto chuckle "No I don't follow the dark side just dealt a bad hand at birth with causes me to have a dark side being in my body to keep it prisoner," said Naruto.

Anakin nods his head sensing no lie and walks to his down student and picks her up the two warriors and knocked out Asoka walk toward Konoha.

In Konoha Kakashi was briefing Tsunade on what happened "So I left as Naruto stared down Orochimaru and his underlings; I am sorry but I will go back to see if I can get a body and finish what Naruto started," said the masked ninja.

A chunin ran into the meeting "Lady Hokage Naruto has returned accompanied by two strangers," said the Chunin.

Tsunade waved him away "Anbu bring Naruto to me as well as the strangers," she said as three masked ninja disappeared from the office.

At the gate Naruto was waiting with the two Jedis until the three Anbu appeared causing Anakin to reach for his lightsaber, Naruto calmly put his hand on the older Jedi's shoulder. "Is Lady Hokage ready for us?" asked Naruto causing the Anbu to widen their eyes at the respect.

One of the Anbu gave his partner a pouch of money. Naruto eyes narrowed "I did not think that gambling was allowed between Anbu," said Naruto.

The Anbu sweated a little "Uzumaki-san you and your guests will be escorted to Hokage-sama," said the one with a horse mask as they took a shoulder and shunshined into the office.

The three appeared in the office with their guard. Tsunade rushed up to Naruto and hugged him "thank Kami you're alright Naruto; I was so worried when Kakashi told me what happened," she said.

Naruto hugged her back "I would have died if it weren't for these two," said Naruto gesturing to the two Jedis.

Tsunade looked at them "can you please introduce yourself?" asked Tsunade. Of course Lady Hokage; I am Jedi Knight Skywalker this is my student Asoka Tano," said Anakin.

"I am Tsunade leader of this village," she said. Anakin nods his head "Naruto told me about you and your role in the village it's an honor to meet you," said the Jedi.

For the next hour Anakin told Tsunade about the Jedi order and she was impressed but cautious when she learned emotions are controlled.

Naruto told Tsunade about what he learned about the force and how he learned it when he was given a holocron and lightsaber after the test.

Tsunade rubbed her head "I need a drink," she said as she gets up. What is going to happen to Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Tsunade sighed "nothing bad just incarceration for attempting to defect; I already had the meeting but the civilians refused for a heavier punishment," said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded his head as the Jedi bowed. Skywalker walked forward "I would like Naruto to come to Jedi Temple with his and your permission," said the Jedi.

Tsunade thinks for a moment "I want the best for him; if he wants to I will let him go to the temple," she said as Anakin left after that.

The three head into the forest

Anakin walked up to Naruto "Naruto I can have someone teach you how to control the force a lot better but I need to take you off world," he said.

Naruto looks at Anakin "you need to ask your council if they will take me," said Naruto. Anakin sighs "that would normally be an issue but I think I can persuade them," said Skywalker.

Anakin take out a holo-communicator and turns it on. After that an image of a little green frog appears "Succeeded have you young Skywalker," said the creature. "

Yes master Yoda I have found the disturbance on this planet," said Anakin.

"What have you found out young Skywalker?" asked Yoda.

Skywalker sighed. "A powerful warrior who can control the light and dark without becoming possessed by either," said Anakin.

Yoda thinks, "is this warrior with you now," he asked.

Anakin nods his head "do you need to speak to him?" asked Skywalker.

"Advisable that would be," said the Jedi Master.

Anakin turned his head "Naruto can you come here?" said Anakin.

He watches as Naruto and his student is fighting in hand to hand. Naruto moves to the side and round house kicks Asoka knocking her down "Ow you hit hard Naruto," she said.

Naruto help her up "now I know what the Jedi are lacking and that is hand to hand," said Naruto as he looks at Anakin "does the big cheese need to talk to me?" asked Naruto getting a smirk from Anakin and Yoda and laughter from Asoka.

Naruto gets the holo-communicator "Master Jedi what would you like to talk to me about?" he asked. Yoda chuckles "yes young warrior Master Skywalker would like you to join our ranks and learn the ways of the force," said the frog like master.

"I would be honored, but aren't I past the age of becoming a Jedi?" asked Naruto.

Yoda chuckles "Right you are young warrior; exception we can make for you," said the old master.

Naruto bow to show respect "very well I will be there; but I have one last thing to do before we leave," said Naruto. Anakin nods his head as Naruto walks back to the Hokage mansion; when he got there he saw his sensei Jiraiya. Hey Ero- Sennin I have some news and a request," said Naruto.

Jiraiya turns around grumbling about disrespectable brats "I heard what happened and I am very surprised you know your mother's bloodline; what is your request?" asked the Sennin.

"I am going to hone my power and I was wondering if you can give me some jutsu scroll to work on while I am gone," said Naruto.

Jiraiya take out a piece of paper "channel some chakra into the paper and it will tell your affinity for ninjutsu," he said. Naruto take the paper and channels some chakra and the paper cuts in half making Jiraiya frown "Interesting it looks like your wind natured, unfortunately I am not versed in wind attacks but I will see what I can gather from the library. Jiraiya returns after about a half an hour and give Naruto some scrolls and a handwritten note.

Naruto eyes the note "I was able to get some advice from the only wind user in the village," said Jiraiya.

Naruto bow respectfully "thank you, sensei," said Naruto causing

Jiraiya to look in shock "wow why the change?" he asked.

Naruto smirks "don't get use to it Ero-Sennin," he said.

Jiraiya turns around grumbling "well have fun Gaki," he said.

Naruto hugs his sensei and walks back to the forest and sees Anakin and Asoka standing next to a metallic ship. The three board the ship and take off.

Naruto opens the scroll and sees a several leafs in it, Naruto read the exercise and try cut the leaf in half but is unable to get it cut; Naruto read the note and sees two tip one is the true usage as of the Kage Bushin and smiles as he create three clone and they try to cut the leaf Asoka walks in and sees the clones then blinks one then twice and then walks back thinking it was a technique from his planet.

They get to the capital world; let's just say Naruto was awed by the size of the buildings they then land on a platform and are met by an African Jedi and Master Yoda. Naruto and his companion bow to the two masters

"Greeting young one I am Master Windu and one of the two senior members of the Jedi Council and you have already met Master Yoda though the com-link," said the identified master.

Naruto looked at Yoda "a pleasure to meet you face to face Master Yoda.

Yoda chuckle "meet you glade I am," he said.

The council would like to meet with you young Uzumaki," said Windu as the Jedi and the one prospect walk to the temple.

Two hours later Naruto was standing in front of the council and was giving the test which was basically guessing what was on the screen that Master Windu held. After that Master Windu put his hand on his chin "I sense a lot of darkness but it is controlled almost like cooperation," said Windu.

Naruto nods his head "I can show you why, but you have to mediate around me as I connect my mind with yours," said Naruto.

The council closes their eyes and Naruto goes through hand signs "Demonic art: Mind transfer" said Naruto as his head collapses

Naruto's mindscape

The twelve member of the Jedi council find themselves in a sewer just as they were wondering where they were Naruto materialized in front of them "welcome Jedi to my mind," said Naruto.

The masters looks around "your mind; why is it like this?" asked Windu.

Naruto sighs "my mind is a representation of my life. My life has not been sunshine masters," said the ninja. He motions them in deeper and walks away.

They reach a cage with a tag on it "Kyuubi can you great our guests?" asked Naruto. A giant creature appears causing all master to reach for their sabers. "There is no need for a fight; you don't need your lightsabers" said Naruto. The master calm down and take their hand off their weapons.

Welcome Jedi Masters I am Kyuubi Kitsune, the nine tailed demon," said the fox

Naruto turns to the Kyuubi "can you show them my life until I was fighting Sasuke?" asked Naruto. The Kyuubi glare at the masters "what I am about to show you is the reality of people's hatred, it was a harsh life Naruto led, but he never wavered or succumbed to hatred he is one of the purest souls in this galaxy despite his profession and he has earned my respect which is nearly imposable," said the fox.

Mindscape Flashback

_The Kyuubi closed his eyes and the scenery changes to a Hidden Leaf in flames "this is when I attack the Konoha or should I say I was forced to attack by a genjutsu after I was released from my last host Kushina Uzumaki," said the Fox._

_The masters watched as the Kyuubi decimates the warriors as the Kyuubi explains what happened "after a while I face the leader of the village in battle; he tried to talk to me and calm me down; however the man responsible used a much higher genjutsu on me after I was able to break out once. The leader Minato Namikaze faced the man in battle; using every attack he knew including the Flying Thunder God he was able to release me from the one known as Madara and the cowered fled knowing he did enough to cause me to go on a rampage._

"_Minato was left with only one choice to seal me in a new born; he could not place the burden on another child if he was not willing to make the same sacrifice so he used his son for the sealing," said the Kyuubi causing the Masters to respect the fourth a little._

_The Kyuubi showed Naruto's life causing the master respect to go higher of the blond ninja. The female Jedis were silently crying while the male Jedis balled their fist but calmed down so they don't do something rash._

_Then Kyuubi showed Naruto's school life and the sabotage done to his education causing the whole council frown at the disrespect the teachers showed Naruto. From that point was battle after battle as Naruto showed mercy to those who we're defeated by him such as Gaara and Haku. The last battle they saw was awe inspiring even to the Jedi and once again saw Naruto hold off an enemy while his sensei escaped with the traitor._

_End Mindscape Flashback_

The Kyuubi finally let go of the memories "that is basically his life, victories and defeats. What are you going to do with the Kit?" asked the fox

The master look at each other "we are not sure; we are leaning toward a trial period as a padawan for two month from there we will see if he can stay as a learner to a master," said Windu.

The Kyuubi smiled "thank you; he deserve a better life then what he has had," said the fox.

The master bow as the Kyuubi sends them out of the mindscape.

Back in the Council room

The Jedi Masters wake up and see Naruto getting up from his meditation. They walk to him and form a circle "Uzumaki we will give you a chance as a padawan in a trial base period of two months. We have to pick a master for you that will be several hours," said Master Windu.

A green Jedi with appendages coming down from his head spoke next "Hello I am Kit Fisto and I would like you to follow me to where you are staying in the temple," said the Master. Naruto bows "thank you Master Fisto," said Naruto as the two leave.

Fisto returns to the council chamber and takes his seat as Master Windu starts the meeting "I would like your opinion of the boy," said the Master.

A female Togruta like Asoka but older stood up "he is a noble soul to survive that much hatred and not kill the villagers which is within his power if he uses the Kyuubi," she said.

An alien with a mask stood up "I agree with Shaak Ti on the assessment," said the master.

After hearing the masters advices Windu stands up "Now that everyone has said what is on their minds we need a proper master for Naruto. Any ideas who it should be?" said the master.

Naruto was in his room meditating when he felt someone entering through the force. He exited his activity and opened his eyes and saw Master Windu with an emotionlessly expression "We have picked you a master; come with me" he said as they walk to the council chambers.

They get there and enter they see the council looking at the two with smirks "Windu turns around "Uzumaki your new masters are.

Naruto eyes widen at the implication "what do you masters?" asked Naruto.

Two of the council members stand up and one walk over and the other slither over to Naruto and Windu as the three master look at Naruto "I am your master of saber and hand to hand," said Windu.

A bearded Jedi with a snake tail slithers over "I am your master of Strategy and force manipulation; my name is Oppo Rancisis said the snake like Jedi.

Finally a orange Jedi with what looks like two appendages with teeth coming from the side of his head "I will be you master of piloting and mechanics my name is Saesee Tiin.

Naruto bows "this is a great honor Masters," said Naruto. We will begin your training tomorrow get some rest Padawan," said Windu.

A/N: Rewrite of one of my popular story due to formatting mistakes and plots hole which I will fill. It will be mostly the same minus some changes with added chapters.


	2. The training from the masters and first

don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

The training from the masters and first mission

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Coruscant Jedi Temple

It has been a week since Naruto came to the temple and he learned a lot due to shadow clone transferring their memories; he was now with his master of strategy Master Rancisis. "Naruto I want you to play me in Dajarek if you must beat me to pass, you can play me as many time as you need to beat me," said the master. Naruto used every trick that the Master taught him and was able to take some of his pieces and won the match. He bow as the master told him how he did "not bad for an actual match you have promise, you were not reckless with your pieces and tried to keep them alive and can be a greater commander then me with practice," said the snake like master.

Naruto bows "now your next lesson starts soon," said the Jedi. Naruto leaves his master a small smile graces the masters face. Naruto walks into the simulation room and sees his piloting master there.

"Welcome young Uzumaki, we will finish your lesson in an actual space battle with this machine," said the master.

Naruto looks at the machine "what is this machine?" he asked.

The master looks at it as well "this is a simulation machine this will place you in an real space battle while being safe," said the master

Naruto nods his head and gets in and activates it a beeps is heard and screen shows up "Objective destroy the opposing capital ship while losing less than two of your capital ships," Naruto grips the controls and the screen chances to a space with fighters and a capital ship. Naruto flew towards the fighter but stayed close to the capital ship. Weaving in and out as he destroys fighter after fighter dealing a major blow to the enemy. Naruto calms himself and follows the force as he destroys the first wave. Sighing he rushes the second wave dodging laser fire and taking apart the fighter with his blasters. Naruto frowns "damn I can't get close enough to disable the shield generator and take out the mother ship," he thought. Naruto then came up with an idea "let me try that," he said as he fires a missile. Naruto closes his eyes as his projectile weave in and out of fighter getting closer to the enemy main ship Naruto then opens his eyes as the missile enters the enemy ship and into the hanger. It explodes taking out the fighter squadron in side and causing a reaction as the fire in the hanger get to the engine core destroying it. The simulation ended and Naruto walked out and towards his master.

Naruto bows "well done padawan you have passed and made a risky move but it worked, but try to multitask because if you can control the missile will flying yourself rather then put it on auto pilot you will be unmatched," advised the master.

Naruto smiles "thank you master," he said. A beep is heard and Naruto takes out his com-link and sees Master Windu's holo image "Master Windu do you need something?" asked Naruto.

The Jedi Master frowns "come to the council chamber I have a mission for you," said Mace.

Naruto looks apprehensive "what about my training; are you sure I am ready Master?" asked Naruto. "This mission is perfect for your former profession," said Windu.

Naruto bows "very well I shall see you in the chamber," said Naruto.

Naruto walks and sees his master "you wanted to see me Masters?" asked Naruto.

"We have a mission for you," said Windu. "We have received word that Master Skywalker and Asoka Tano were captured by the CSI on this planet," said Windu as the planet appeared.

"This is Tyfon they were to infiltrate the factory and destroy it but populous was used as hostages and Anakin and his padawan were captured. You must rescue them as soon as possible, you will under the command of Master Aalya Secura she will command the space fleet while you get the ground forces," said Windu.

"Of course master," said Naruto as he leaves and goes to the troop transport. At the transports Naruto sees a Blue Twi'lek and he approaches her "Master Secura; I will be assisting you in this battle as to rescue the two stranded Jedi's," said Naruto.

The Jedi knight nods her head "Yes I received the order from the council and hope that you can get the Jedis home safely," said the female Master. Naruto goes to the ramp and board it followed by Aalya Secura. Afterwards the fleet takes off to their destination.

In the commanders cabin Naruto and Aalya were thinking up strategies to use in the coming battle. "I have a plan for my ground forces," said Naruto.

Aalya's eye brow rose "what is your plan?" she asked.

I will have the clone fight defensively and not go on the attack for at least two hours that should give them time to causes some casualties among the droids I will place them near the factory to make look like I will attack there; meanwhile I will infiltrate the main city and find information on what I can," said Naruto.

Aalya looks at Naruto "how can you be in two places at once?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "that is my secret let's leave it at that," said Naruto.

Over the trip Naruto was reading about the planet and saw that it was mostly plains with some forest. It has five major settlements and minor villages. After entering the system Naruto sent his clone troopers to near the factory as he himself made a shadow clone to go with his clones. The original went in a small escape pod near a village. Getting out he transforms into a bug and flies in.

He flies into the alley and turns back sealing his lightsaber in scroll he also changes his cloths with a transformation and he walks out of the alley. Naruto is wearing brown boats with a holster with a blaster; he is wearing a trench coat and a hat similar to a smuggler. He used a henge to look older Naruto goes and find the closes bar and walks in everyone turns their head and sees the blond haired man. Naruto walks up to the bar and throws some credits down "I would like to know where I can find work," said Naruto with a rough voice.

The bar tender take the credits "what is your profession?" asked the man.

Naruto glared trying to act intimidating while unleashing minor killer intent "an assassin and mercenary," said Naruto as all the patrons are shaking causing Naruto to smirk.

"There is a bounty office that is near the prison you can get some bounties there," said the scared bartender. Naruto looks around and turns back smiles at the bartender.

Naruto get up "thank for the info keep the credits," Naruto said as he walks out. He walks to the bounty office taking note off all escape routes he can use in town.

He enter the office over hears a conversation "I heard that the separatist have captured two Jedis. They just captured two a week ago," said one of them.

"Good the less Jedi roaming the street the better for us and our activities," said the second thug with a laugh.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the force trying to penetrate the prison to sense what is going on "found them; they are in the prison with darker signature," said Naruto as he leaves and stakes out the prison "this prison has no easy entrance except the roof and a guarded door," thought Naruto as he pulls out his communicator and a holo of Aalya appears.

"Master I have located the captured Jedi but we have a problem; it seems that Count Dooku is here," said Naruto.

Aalya thinks for a moment. "Your troops are fighting near the factory and are pushing the droids in they will reach the main core in a few hours," she said.

Naruto frown "I better hurry and get our friends out," said Naruto. "Naruto out," he said as he turns of the holo-link.

Naruto appears at the prison in the dark of night using all stealth skills he has and he climbed the wall using chakra he was able to avoid the spot light and went to the window he saw earlier and jumps in quietly. He walks toward the computer room and knocks out the guard and take the key card off him he then walks to the main counsel and activates it with the key card and gets a map of the detention area for highly dangerous prisoners. Naruto walk down to the basement and sees the cells as he lets the force guide him he senses pick up on signatures. He then loses the signatures "the force is being blocked the further I go in," thought Naruto as he scoffed at his stupidity for not predicting this. He starts to walk in blindly now that he can't sense anyone. He still sees the cells but without the force he can't figure out where he is heading. Naruto forms a cross Kage Bushin," whispered Naruto as three clones are formed they nod to each other and head in different directions. Naruto walks and gasps as sees Asoka bleeding from what appears to be slash marks and a head wound, he sees a disrupter on her head blocking the force from her. Naruto goes through some hands and use his camouflage jutsu hiding his presence.

A tear is seen on his face "what the hell did they do you Asoka," thought Naruto trying to get emotions under control so he is not found out. He hears walking and sees the good Count walk up to the cage holding Asoka. He enters as does his guard. He motions his hand "wake her up, I will get the information I need," said the count as the guard shocks Asoka waking her up Naruto sees her eyes and the hopelessness in them. Naruto struggled not to charge and engage the count; knowing he would lose if Dooku takes Asoka hostage even if he doesn't Naruto lacks the experience to come out in a stalemate.

Naruto gives the signal and all three clones explode destroying parts of the prison. The count looks around "what happened?" he asked his guard.

The guard turns on his communicator "sir they have been several explosion in three areas the fire is spreading. The Count eyes narrow "I will go to the command center you will keep guard and get the information I need I will send some droids to assist," said the sith.

Count Dooku leaves as the robot guard walks into the cells and stares Asoka in the eyes "no one will rescue you or your Master," said the droid only to be cut in half causing Asoka eyes to widen at the orange lightsaber.

Naruto appear out of the shadow and releases Asoka. She hugs him relieved at his appearance "we have to get the your master out but first to take out fashion disaster," said Naruto as he over loads the disrupter with a little wind chakra. Asoka falls down on her knees. Naruto picks her up bridal and walk silently to the next Jedi who happens to be Anakin who is still fairly better shape only a few cuts. "Can you stand Asoka?" he asked as she nods her head, Naruto silently dispatches the three battle droids and release Skywalker as well as the disrupter on his head.

Anakin falls down and gets to his feet "I can't believe I am being rescued by a green padawan without said Jedi getting caught," said Anakin as he take in Asoka damaged body and growls.

Naruto gives Skywalker a lightsaber he was able to get from the council before going on the mission. The exit is that way "I had a shadow clone clear the way and cause a disruption; let's go" said Naruto

The three Jedis run towards the exits and head outside the village. Naruto takes out his com-link "Master Secura we are ready for extraction," said Naruto.

Aalya nods her head "it will be down in ten minutes," she said.

Naruto turns off the device. "I am surprised that a padawan was able to infiltrate the prison cause damage and rescue his comrades in the same mission," said Count Dooku as he walked up to the three Jedis.

Naruto eyes narrow and he growls "perfect; not what we need right now," said Naruto as he is trying to think of a way to escape. He doesn't see and options but stall in a fight. Naruto turns his head to the two injured Jedis "both are too injured to help me against Dooku so I am on my own until the drop ship gets here," thought Naruto.

Duel of fates music

Naruto turns on his lightsaber "you going down today old man," Said Naruto as Dooku activates his and in a clash of Orange and Red the two engage in a battle.

Naruto turns on his heel and tries to slash the Count. The Sith Lord parries and pushes Naruto with a force push sending him back. Naruto flips and gains control as he lands. He then charges once again meeting in the middle. Naruto slashes upward but is blocked. Naruto jumps back and puts his lightsaber away causing the Count eyebrow to rise. Naruto goes through some seals "Wind Style: Razor Wind," shouted Naruto as the wind become a tornado and rushes towards Count Dooku.

The sith manages to dodges but his left arm gets caught a little getting slash marks in several areas. "Not bad for an attack; quite powerful as well," he said as he charges with his lightsaber. Naruto reactivate his own saber and they clash again.

In the distance Anakin was impatiently holding his breath at the battle taking place "Count Dooku is not trying and Naruto knows that he is outmatched," he thought as a transport lands.

Anakin help Asoka to the ship and goes in himself. He sees a clone and tells him to get missile launcher "distract Dooku and I want the pilot to get close to the battle," said Anakin.

"Yes sir," said the two clones and one takes a launcher. On the ground Naruto and Dooku were still at it with Naruto finally getting a slight cut on his chest with a flesh wound as he manages to avoid a lethal blow. Naruto sees the ship and the ramp open. A clone had a launcher and blasted Dooku but he was able to knock it off course with the force. Naruto increases his speed and jumps to the ramp making it as the ramp closes.

End duel of fates

Later on the republic capital ship Asoka was in the med bay healing slowly while Naruto was fine due to his healing powers of the Kyuubi and Anakin had minor injuries and was released later that day.

Naruto and Master Secura were briefing the Jedi Council on the massive holo communicator "Hm troubling this is," said Yoda.

Shaak Ti turns to Naruto "well done young padawan on the rescue and completing the former mission," said the Togruta. Naruto bowed "thank you master but I think Dooku was playing with me and I knew I didn't have the experience to defeat him so I fought a stalling battle," said Naruto.

Yoda looks at the Padawan "there is something else I sense young padawan," said the old Jedi. You're probably sensing my anger at being not able to help Asoka and Master Skywalker from getting injuries. Both at myself for taking too long and Count Dooku torturing Asoka and Master Skywalker; I hate to say this but I will like to a few days to off after writing a repot and meditate on the situation," said Naruto.

"Very well take a few days off after the briefing," said Windu.

Naruto bows "thank you master," said Naruto.

"Once again well done Uzumaki," stated Master Windu.

A clone runs up "General Secura, General Uzumaki we have a problem," said the clone.

Naruto turns around "report," he said.

General Tano is dying from blood loss," said the clone as the two Jedi look at each other.

"I think I can save her," said Naruto but I need two things "one is a certified medic the second is four clones to hold her because what I am going to do will hurt her a lot," said Naruto.

The two rush with the needed people and get to Asoka. The four clones grab and arm and leg to hold her down "try to keep her still; when I start I want the medic to begin to bandage the wound as fast as you can; got it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes sir" said the medic.

Naruto goes through some hand seals as the Kyuubi purifies some his chakra "Kit I can only a small amount so you don't die from chakra overload in your system" said the demon.

Got it," said Naruto as call his technique "Forbidden Demonic Jutsu Blood Cell Regeneration," said Naruto as he place his hand that glows with purple chakra on Asoka's wound.

When he does Asoka starts to struggle as the clones and Master Secura try to hold her. Asoka shot a burst of forces in all directions that is sensed by Skywalker who was running to the med bay after hearing of what happened. He gets there and sees Master Secura and Padawan Uzumaki trying to heal Asoka. "Hurry bandage it up; I can't keep this healing going it's draining my reserves," shouted Naruto as the medic starts to bandage the wound and Naruto and downgrades his power so it doesn't hurt Asoka as much.

This continues for about an hour as the monitor shows that her blood levels are back to normal. Naruto wobbles a falls down in a heap. Anakin takes Naruto to a bed in the med wing and lays him down "thank you for saving my padawan Naruto," said Skywalker as he and Secura walk away.

End chapter

A/N: Okay so I have asked to make it a Harem in the review which I might or might not, I will make Asoka one of the girls and maybe Aalya Secura those might be the only two at the moment. I might just do Asoka by herself because harems don't make sense to a Jedi. As we know Dooku was toying with Naruto and Naruto was able to sneak in the prison because of his stealth train and running from Anbu when pulling a prank. I might add some angst in term of Asoka not know how to feel with Naruto. One last thing was Naruto learned a lot in a short time due to shadow clones. He will go back home for a mission but I don't know when. I got the escape scene from the old republic trailer. Thanks for reading


	3. The relaxation with unknown feeling

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

The relaxation with unknown feeling

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Dantooine

All is peaceful on the grassy plains until an explosion is heard in the distance. The camera goes forward and you see an army of Clone fighting off droids as Master Windu and Padawan Uzumaki engage the destroyer droids in a battle. "Master the one to take out the least amount of droid has to buy lunch for the winner," said Naruto.

Windu shakes his head "for some reason you always win a bet between us every time we do this but I accept; but try to limit yourself you going to me go broke with your eating habit," said the master as he deflect a laser back at the one of the battle droids. Naruto smiles and slashes a Destroyer then force pushes the cut up droid into a battalion taking it out in the process. The battle ended once the commanding droid was destroyed as were the confused battle droids.

Naruto smiles "how many did you get master?" asked Naruto.

Windu smiled "One Hundred Fifty; padawan," said Windu still smiling.

Naruto smirks causing Windu's smiles to fade "One hundred fifty one; master," said Naruto.

Windu starts to cry imaginary tear "why do I get the bottomless pit apprentice," said Windu sadden at the decrease of his wallet size in the near future.

Back at Coruscant

Naruto and Master Windu were giving their repot to the council afterword Yoda told Naruto stay while Master Windu sat down in his council chair. "Well done Uzumaki; you record is almost as good as Skywalker in terms of successful missions performed," said Yoda.

Naruto bow "thank you masters I live to serve," said the ninja Jedi.

"New mission we have for young Uzumaki," said Yoda.

"What is the mission, masters?" asked Naruto.

You told us that the leader of you village is the best Medic you have seen, correct?" asked Windu.

Naruto nod "yes she is the best medic better than your healers due to her knowledge of poisons," said Naruto.

Master Windu sighs "Ahsoka is not performing at hundred percent due to the trauma she suffered before you recued her, we need you to take her to your village and see if they can help her," said Windu.

Naruto thinks for a moment "Lady Hokage won't be able to help because it's a mental issue but I know someone who can; I will head out Masters," said Naruto as he bows.

"May the force be with you Uzumaki," said Master Windu.

Naruto goes to look for Ahsoka and sees her gazing out into the sky with a blank expression. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns to him with a smile. Naruto's eyes narrow "this not what an energetic Jedi look like," thought Naruto

"Ahsoka we have a mission to go too," said Naruto.

Asoka smiles "sure Naruto lets go," she said. Naruto and Ahsoka go to the hanger "aren't we going to have troops," she asked.

Naruto frown at her fake smile "No were going to my home planet for relaxation; that is our mission," said Naruto.

Ahsoka looks at Naruto "I can't go on vacation we have a war to win," she said.

Naruto smiles "The war can wait and the council has ordered it for both of us," said Naruto. Ahsoka huffed and walks up to the small transport followed by Naruto. They take off after getting clearance for the tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha it has been two month since Naruto left and Tsunade was wondering when she will see him again "man it's so boring without the little Gaki," she thought.

In the transport Naruto turned his chair and face Asoka with a stern expression "drop it Ahsoka," he said.

Ahsoka looks at Naruto "what do you mean Naruto?" she asked with confusion.

Naruto sighs "Ahsoka drop the mask you placed on yourself, I am not stupid when it comes to this stuff Ahsoka," said Naruto with pleading voice.

Ahsoka frowns and her eyes show pain and fear. Naruto looks at her "if you want to talk; I will listen; that is what friends are for," said Naruto as he smiles.

Ahsoka starts to cry "I was scared for my life before you saved me Naruto," said Asoka as Naruto hugs her and comfort her.

"let it out Ahsoka it will be better then bottling it up inside," said Naruto as Ahsoka continues to cry.

After about ten minutes Ahsoka calms down and lets go of Naruto "thank you Naruto," she said with a real smile on her face.

Naruto nod his head "I know what you went through Ahsoka because I had a hard life and I wore a mask as well, I will tell you more later," said Naruto.

They get to the planet and land in the forest on the boarder of Fire Country as they exit and send it back to space to keep it hidden Naruto smells the freshness "I like the smell on this planet better then the capitol world that is mostly steel," said Naruto.

The two walk for a while and get to the gates of Konoha. The two guards halt their progress "what is your business in here," asked one of the chunin with a bandage on his nose.

"Kotetsu, Izumo still manning the gates?" asked Naruto as he takes his hood off shocking the two eternal chunin.

"Naruto your back," they shout; they then see Naruto companion.

"Who is this Naruto?" asked Izumo.

Asoka takes off her hood shocking the two "you're an alien?" asked Kotetsu.

Ahsoka smiles "Yes; yes I am, I am Asoka Tano" she said.

Izumo smiles "welcome Konoha home of the King of Pranks and ninjas," he said.

Asoka has a curious looks "who's the king of pranks?" she asked

Izumo point to Naruto and Asoka eyes widen "you pranked the masters by dying their robe pink and put dye in the peaceful fountains in the temple didn't you?" she asked.

Naruto scratches his head "yea about that; I got bored too quickly," he said.

Ahsoka eyes narrow then she started to crack up "that has got to be the funniest thing I saw when I went to get a mission a few week ago," she said laughing hard.

Naruto turns to Izumo "can you not tell Granny Tsunade that I am here; I want to surprise her," he asked.

The chunin nods "sure thing Uzumaki-san" he said as he hands a pass to the two enjoy your stay and don't anything I wouldn't do," said Izumo as the two blushed and walked to the Kage tower in a fast pace.

Naruto stopped and looked at Ahsoka "I think we can get their faster rather than walking," said Naruto.

Asoka tilts her head "how?" she asked missing the smirk on Naruto face.

He scoops her up causing her to get startled and shunshins to the office. They get there and Asoka hit Naruto in the head "don't do that without warning," she scolded. Naruto turns to the secretary "I would like to speak to Lady Hokage," said Naruto.

The secretary looks at the door "I will she can see you," said the lady. She opens the door and sees Tsunade sleeping with three sake bottles littering the desk. She sleeping and I don't want to wake her," said the woman scared.

Asoka has what's wrong with you look "it can't be that bad to wake her is it?" she asks as she looks at Naruto inching to the door. Ahsoka uses the force to make him float in the office "No you don't' Naruto you're waking her up," said Asoka.

Naruto prays for a painless death "Wake up you old hag," shouts Naruto only to be sent flying by a fist courtesy of Tsunade.

"Damn I have a hangover; I thought I heard Naruto's voice," she mumbled as Asoka sees Naruto with an imprint on the wall. Tsunade finally wakes up fully and sees Ahsoka "Oh Tano-san I thought I heard Naruto; is he here?" asked the fifth.

Asoka looks at the knocked out blond "I think he took an all expense paid trip to space fist," said Ahsoka.

Tsunade see Naruto as he gets up and walks over to her "still got you super strength Tsunade baa-chan," said Naruto.

Tsunade rush Naruto and hugs him "you're back from training?" she asked hopefully.

"Just relaxing before I head back to the temple in a month," said Naruto.

Tsunade deflates a little "well it's good to see you Naruto," she said.

She then turns her attention to Ahsoka "So Tano-san how would you like to be a ninja temporarily you will be on Naruto's teams because one of their members betrayed us and left to go to an enemy after Naruto left," said Tsunade.

Naruto eyes narrow "Sasuke?" he asked.

Tsunade sigh "yep Sasuke recently broke out of prison and killed some guards; he then went towards sound to get stronger from our worst enemy Orochimaru," she said.

Naruto frowns "that is a shame," said Naruto.

Ahsoka looks at the leader "I would be honored to be a ninja however I don't know how to use ninjutsu," she said.

Tsunade waves her off "you are more than qualified so don't worry," said Tsunade as she hand Asoka a headband. "By the way we have test for team seven let me get the last member," said Tsunade as an Anbu appears "get Sakura here at soon as possible," she said.

After waiting for ten minutes a pink haired teen walks in and smiles when she see her lost teammate "Naruto you're back," she said hugging him. Sakura turns to Asoka "and who are you?" asked Sakura.

Asoka bows "I am Asoka Tano Jedi padawan," she said.

Sakura smiles "nice to meet you like you how you looks it's exotic, are you an alien?" she said.

Ahsoka nods "yep I am" she said. Tsunade clears her voice "now that everyone has been introduced you will be tested tomorrow to see were you three stand meet your opponent at training ground forty four dismissed," she said as the three get ready to leave.

"Naruto wait a moment; I want to give the keys to your clan house since you know who you father is," said Tsunade.

Naruto smile and takes the key "Thank granny," he said making Tsunade have a tick on her forehead. Naruto and Ahsoka leaves

Naruto got to the house and was gaping at the size it was a three level house with several smaller houses in the back "this is bigger than what I thought," said Naruto as he cuts his finger causing Ahsoka to gasp and puts his hand on the door and the seal is removed showing a door.

Naruto enters and is shocked because the kitchen is bigger than his former apartment.

Ahsoka looks around the foyer "let check the house out Naruto," she said as she and Naruto walked around the clan house. After touring the house and Naruto drooling at the jutsu library forcing Ahsoka to drag Naruto away.

Naruto and Ahsoka walk into the village after seeing the house and after walking around they see Team ten and the female blond sand ninja "there is team ten lets meet them," said Naruto excitedly as he and Ahsoka go to meet his friends "Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Temari," shouted Naruto as the four turns to the noise.

"Hey Naruto I though you were not coming back after the Jedi took you to train," said Shikamaru.

Naruto scratches his head "long story short I am fighting the clone wars and I am now on leave along with my friend Ahsoka," said Naruto motioning Ahsoka to come forward.

The four smiles "Nice to meet you Ahsoka-san," said the Ino. Ahsoka bow "a pleasure to meet some of Naruto's friends," said the padawan. Ino smiles "we got to get you some other clothing," said Ino. Ahsoka smiles "maybe later we can go shopping but I want to know my way around the village because we're staying for a month," said Ahsoka.

"Well nice to meet you Ahsoka," said Temari.

Naruto and Ahsoka leave and head to the Ramen Stand "you will love the food in the stand. Ramen is the best, I am on withdrawal for not eating it for a month," said Naruto to Ahsoka's amusement.

They get there and walk in "hey old man ten bowls of Miso Ramen," shouted Naruto.

An older man walks out in a rush "Naruto is that you," said the man.

Yes Teuchi I am back for a month, by the way this is my Ahsoka Tano she helped me train a lot when I was gone," said Naruto. The man looked at Ahsoka and had surprise on his face "wow never meet an alien before," he said as he shook the padawan's hand "glad to see Naruto has a woman to keep him in line," said the cook winking at her.

Both Naruto and Ahsoka blushed "unfortunately attachment is forbidden were I have trained," said Naruto.

Teuchi looks puzzled "why?" he asked. Naruto shrugs his shoulder "some rule to prevent ones emotion to turning them to the darkside," said Naruto.

"Well if that is the rule; I guess I can't argue with it. That is a shame you two would make a good couple despite you both being a different race," said Teuchi.

Teuchi gave Naruto and Ahsoka a free bowl and charged the other nine which Naruto paid.

Naruto and Ahsoka walk around with both them think of the talk they had with Teuchi "Would we make a good couple and does Naruto like me?" thought Ahsoka.

Does Ahsoka like me," thought Naruto. As the two walk to the weapon smith and Naruto pays for some kunai and a shuriken set for both of them "I will teach you how to use the weapons on this planet Ahsoka," said Naruto.

Ahsoka heart beats "what is this feeling when I am around Naruto? I feel safe and peaceful; I got to control my emotions it's against the code to fall in love even if he did rescue me and saved my life. I can't be with him the council won't allow it," though Ahsoka sadly.

Naruto was having a similar conflict "I got to control my emotions; I made a commitment to the order that is not easily broken," said Naruto with a sigh. The two head back to the clan house to go to sleep.

In Konoha Naruto and Ahsoka were arguing "you take the master bedroom Ahsoka and that is final," said Naruto.

Ahsoka huff "it's your house," she said. Naruto smiles "how about a deal you sleep in the master bed room tonight I will sleep there tomorrow; how does that sound?" he asked.

Ahsoka sigh "fine" she says as she walk upstairs.

Naruto frown "I can't get Ahsoka out of my head; why I have never felt this strongly for someone despite how ridicules the code is; it's not allowed" he thought. With a sigh Naruto goes to his room.

Ahsoka was having trouble getting to sleep "why do I feel like I love Naruto; it's forbidden by the code so I can't do anything about these emotions," thought Ahsoka in frustration as she goes to sleep.

Ahsoka dream Sequence

Ahsoka is walking in desolate wasteland "is anyone here Master, Naruto," she looks around and sees the Jedi temple in ruins along with bodies of Naruto and other Jedi. Standing amongst them is Anakin Skywalker light saber ignited as he cut Naruto head off his dead body. Ahsoka gasps and tears start to fall down her face "what the hell Master," shouts Ahsoka.

Anakin turns around and stabs a dead youngling in his body and then cut him in half. Anakin walks towards his former student "time to join your lover padawan," said Anakin as he stabs a crying Ahsoka in the chest killing her.

End Dream

Ahsoka scream and wake up with sweat on her face sending out a pulse of force causing Naruto to rush in with his lightsaber in his hand "Ahsoka are you okay what happened?" asked a scared Naruto. He sees Ahsoka cry as he puts his laghtsaber away and he put his arms around hugging her.

Ahsoka leans into the embrace and starts to cry harder "don't worry I am here no one will hurt you," said Naruto trying to calm down Ahsoka.

Ahsoka stops crying "Can you stay in with me Naruto?" said Ahsoka. Naruto smiles a sad smile "sure I will have a shadow clone get a futon and I will stay in the room," said Naruto as the two break their embrace. After the shadow clone bring in a futon Naruto lays it next to the master king size bed to keep Ahsoka calm and safe.

Naruto frown "Why am I feeling these emotions; do I love Ahsoka could that be it?" asked Naruto to himself.

Ahsoka was also in turmoil "I feel extremely safe with Naruto and in dream I was sadden and angry when I saw his body. I am falling in love," she thought

I will talk about it tomorrow," thought both Jedi padawans.

End

A/N: I will do some shippuden episodes during the month vacation


	4. Rescue of a Kazekage

I don't own Naruto or Star wars

The New Jedi

Rescue of a Kazekage

_Flashback_

_Mindscape Flashback_

Dream sequence

Next morning Naruto woke up and saw that Ahsoka was still a sleep. He got off his futon and went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Ahsoka came down after ten minutes and smiles "morning Naruto," she said.

Naruto turns his head "how are you feeling Ahsoka?" asked Naruto.

Ahsoka looked at Naruto "I am feeling better Naruto; thanks for keeping me company," she said while blushing.

Naruto set the food down "we need to talk Ahsoka," said Naruto. Ahsoka nod her head "yea we need to sort out our feeling," said Ahsoka.

Naruto sits across from his friend "what do you feel when you are near me and be honest," asked Naruto.

Ahsoka sighs "I feel safe, warm and that I am invincible, I also feel content and happy and not worried about the world," she said.

Naruto sighs "I was afraid of this; to be honest I feel the same when around you," said the ninja.

Naruto puts his head down "I wish we weren't forbidden from falling in love; stupid paranoid Jedi code," said Naruto.

Ahsoka looks at her crush "what shall we do I would like to be with you but the council forbids it," said Ahsoka.

Naruto smiles "they don't have too know like keep it a secret," said Naruto.

The Ahsoka looks at him like he's crazy "that will not work the master are very perceptive," she said.

Naruto thinks "well we could resign from the order after the war," said Naruto as Ahsoka looks up.

"That is a good idea; we can resign but it can't be done during war time," she said.

Naruto nods his head."I care for you Ahsoka and I would like to spend my life with you," he said.

Ahsoka smiles "that means a lot to me Naruto I would like nothing more than to spend my days in your embrace feeling safe," she said. After the talk they finished eating and got ready for the test.

They showed up in training area forty four at the same time as Sakura and waited ten minutes before a familiar jounin showed up early Naruto and Sakura try to release the genjutsu that they thought was put up.

Naruto blink "wow he's on time for once," said Naruto like it was a blue moon.

"Yo kiddies we will begin the test," said Kakashi as he take out three bells "you must take these bell before noon; come with the intent to kill go," said the masked ninja as he revels his hidden eye.

Naruto and Ahsoka hide in the foliage as does Sakura. Kakashi tries to sense were they are "looks like the two Jedi's are combining their power to block all three chakra signatures.

Kakashi then dodges some shuriken and but then is bum rushed by Sakura. Sakura tries to land a hit but instead hits a tree uprooting it "damn better not get hit or I am dead," thought Kakashi. He takes out his Anbu tanto and puts chakra into it as Naruto rushes lightsaber ignited.

Kakashi parry and blocks but can't retaliate. He is then flung back by an invisible force. Kakashi then retreats and hides in the brush "let's see the ones I have to worry about are Naruto and his fellow Jedi, Sakura is a threat at close range so I will have to keep my distance but guarded.

Kakashi then charges the three forming hand signs "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu," he said as he blow a flame ball out of his mouth.

Naruto extend his hand "alright if you want to play that way," he said as the fireball dissipates in the air. Kakashi eyes widen as Naruto destroys the attack with the force. Kakashi was breathing heavily but vanishes.

Sakura looks around "left, right, behind" said Sakura as she turns around. Sakura charges her fist and punches the ground breaking up the heavy soil reveling Kakashi trapped in the ground. "Sensei; found you," said Sakura.

Naruto charges "Rasengan," he shouts as he drives the swirling blue sphere in to Kakashi but the masked ninja uses substitution with a big rock escaping the attack.

Kakashi is hiding behind the tree trying to steady his breathing "At this rate I will run out of chakra," he thought as three shuriken are thrown.

Kakashi jumps up on a tree and sees the three walk out "alright time for today's lesson; this is shinobi battle tactic number one taijutsu" said Kakashi as Naruto charges and engages in a fight with his former sensei; but is kicked a few feet. Sakura tries next but can't land a hit "you'll have to be faster if you want to hit me," said Kakashi as he dodges a punch that hits another tree destroying it. "Man what did the trees do to you?" asked the copy ninja.

He sees Naruto from a cross with his finger "Shadow Clone" said the Jedi ninja as three more Naruto's appear.

Kakashi get in a guard "alright bring it," he said as the three clone attack but manages to dispel them as more attack him.

Kakashi jumps up the clone jumps as well, but Kakashi get behind them "dancing shadow leaf" said one of the clones as Kakashi wraps some bandages around the clones and pile drives them into the ground.

Kakashi looks around "were is the real one," he thought as the wind picks up making him fly back. Ahsoka and Naruto appear behind Kakashi with Naruto lightsaber near his neck and Ahsoka near his man part and Sakura chakra scalpel near his chest. Kakashi sighs and throw down the bells. The three grab the bells and smile as Tsunade, Jiraiya and a black haired thirty year old woman appears clapping.

"Well done you three on your teamwork and Ahsoka your plan to distort Kakashi senses with the force while he was actively fight the other two gave your teammates the edge they needed well done," said Tsunade. "You three can go relax. We will have a mission for you tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Tsunade was in her office doing paper work when a messenger came in "Lady Hokage. We have a message from Suna," he said. "Lord Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade stood up "Anbu bring me Team Seven," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing with Sakura, Ahsoka and Kakashi "What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"Yesterday, Lord Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki," said Tsunade getting wide eyes rom the three ninjas. "You mission is to get to Suna and assist them in recovery."

Hai," said the three ninjas and a yes from Ahsoka. The fours head to Suna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to Suna they spot Temari and inform her of the situation. They get to Suna and are greeted by Baki "so Konoha has sent some allies. Two member of the Akatsuki have kidnapped Lord Kazekage and Kankuro was poisoned," said the jounin.

"Sakura," said Kakashi. "You know what to do."

Sakura turns to Baki. "I have been trained by the Godaime, let me take a look at Kankuro," she said.

Sakura heads to the hospital and sees an old lady "this is Lady Chiyo," said Baki. "She is our top medic."

The old lady sees Kakashi "The White Fang of the Leaf," she shouted rushing Kakashi. Naruto gets in front of him and throws her back with a force push.

"Look closer sis," said an older man "he might looks like him; but that is not the White Fang."

Chiyo looks closer and laugh "fooled you, I was playing dumb," she said.

Naruto sees Kankuro get up slightly "Kankuro who did this to you?" asked Temari.

"Sasori of the Red Sand," said Kankuro.

Chiyo gasp. "My grandson how far have you fallen?" she asked.

"We need to find out where they went," said Kakashi. "Kankuro points to his destroyed puppet. Kakashi looks at it and sees part of a cloak. "Even after your deafet you planned ahead," said Kakashi going through hand signs "Summoning Jutsu."

A small pug appears "what is it Kakashi?" asked the dog.

Pakkun, I need you to find the owner of this scent," said Kakashi as he holds the cloth.

Pakkun sniffs "got it," he said.

The groups follows him out of the village and to River Country. They are intercepted by Itachi "Itachi," said Naruto.

The Uchiha looks around "have you gotten stronger Naruto?" asked the Uchiha.

Ahsoka looks at the man "who is this guy?" asked Ahsoka.

The man who murdered his clan," said Kakashi.

Naruto eyes narrow "now that I have more mastery of the force. I see you are in the light side," said Naruto. "Why is that Itachi?"

"You will have to die for my mission Naruto," said the Uchiha as he goes through hand seal and blow a fire ball out of his mouth.

Naruto throws his hand forward causing it to dissipate "interesting, that must be a Jedi trick," said Itachi as he reach into his cloak and pulls out a silver handled object.

Naruto eyes widen "A lightsaber," he said as he summons his to his hand as ignites it in a orange blade.

Itachi turns his on reveling it to be green blade and the two meet in the middle. "How do have a lightsaber?" asked Naruto.

"I found what you Jedi call a holocron of a Jedi Master Satele Shan. She saw through me and trained me," said Itachi as he reveals his Mangekyō Sharingan locking eyes with Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Tsukuyomi World Naruto is on the ground "Good have your attention. Naruto," said Itachi. "My clan was planning coup on the village, I was ordered to eliminate my clan by the elder who strong arm Sandaime to agree with them."

"That explains the fact that I sense you are in the light," said Naruto. "You never turned to the Darkside."

I am also spying on the Akatsuki. You are going to battle me and stab to make it look believable," said Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto throws his arm forward sending Itachi back as he slash at Itachi who blocks it with his saber. The two jump around looking for a an opening as Naruto stabs him in the chest.

The smoke clear and a blue Suna ninja appear "Yuri," said Chiyo

"Let's go," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to a cave with a boulder covering the entrance. "I see," said Kakashi. " four point trap meaning we can't touch it."

Naruto walks up "they did not take Jedi into account," said Naruto as he lifts his hand and moves the boulder.

They enter the cave and see Gaara on the ground being sat on by a blond hair man "well it seem they got in," said the blond.

Naruto ignites his blade "Sasori, I will handle the Kyuubi," said the blond. "After all art is at it's best before it explodes."

A man hunch over growls "Deidara, you know art is better when it last a lifetime," said the man.

The blond spits clay out of his hand and turns it into a bird and flies off with Gaara in it's beak and the missing ninja on it back. "You're with me, Ahsoka and Kakashi," said Naruto as they rush out side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his two comrades start to follow the man on the bird as Naruto pulls him off with the force. Whoa," said the blond Missing ninja.

He lands on the ground and sees Naruto rushing him with his lightsaber blazing. He cuts right through Deidara only for it to turns to clay and blow up.

"That took care of him, yeah" said Deidara as he is push into a tree.

Naruto walks out with his hand extended "almost got me," said Naruto as he throws the saber cutting Deidara in half. But just like before he uses a clay clone detonating after getting hit.

Deidara was behind a tree "got to get out of here," he thought.

He duck as the tree is cut in half "how the hell did he find me," thought the missing ninja.

He turns around and is stabbed in the torso as blood is dripping from his mouth and he drop on the ground lifeless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks over to Gaara's body and picks him up "lets go," said Naruto as he is meet with Sakura and Chiyo.

"I will make amends for my mistake," said Chiyo. Her hands glow green and see places it over Gaara's body. "Huff," she starts to breath heavily.

Naruto places his hand on her shoulder and offers some of his chakra. After an hour Gaara wakes up "what," he said.

"Welcome back Gaara," said Naruto as he helps his friend up.

"How did I wake up?" asked Gaara.

"Lady Chiyo sacrificed herself with a jutsu to revive you," said Naruto.

Gaara picks up the elder and carry her to Suna. On the way they are meet by the villages ninja "Lord Kazekage," they shouted.

Gaara turns to the ninja carrying Chiyo body on a stretcher "her first," said Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was standing in front of Gaara as the two shook hands a beep is heard. Naruto take out his holo disk and turns it on showing Master Windu "Padawan Naruto we need you for a mission. In a system called Tatooine and we need you to help a Master Kenobi on spying on a confederate base,"

I will get to that," said Naruto.

"May the force be with you," said Mace as he disappears.

"Ahsoka, I want you to stay here and help out Konoha. I will be back in few days," said Naruto.

He presses his com watch and his ship flies down shocking everyone. Jumps up to the cockpit he blast off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 4

I will do a mix of Naruto planet and Stars war. He will fight Akastki member when he get to his planet for missions. I am changing a few chapters and deleting some and adding new ones to spice thing up.

This chapter was okay a little rushed. Review please. I might do the fourth shinobi war with Jedi fight beside the ninja.


End file.
